


The Hope They Need/The Past We Lived

by mamacyno



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Post episode 2x10, Spoilers, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/pseuds/mamacyno
Summary: On the night of their arrival at the bunker, Future Lucy & Wyatt discuss what awaits Present-Day Lucy & Wyatt before they turn for the night.  Set immediately following Episode 2x10.





	The Hope They Need/The Past We Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from shorthairdontcare22 on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Timeless' characters own my shipper heart, but I have no claim to them.

Wyatt returns from the showers to present-day Wyatt’s room to find his Lucy busily replacing the bedsheets on the two cots that are still pushed together from when Jessica was living there less than 24 hours ago in this timeline.  There is a distinct smell of bleach wafting in the air as Lucy flaps the white sheet in the air to make the bed.

Amused at the sight of this rare vestige of a domestic Lucy, Wyatt can’t help to smile.  “You did laundry?”, he asks.

Lucy looks up to see her Wyatt with a towel wrapped around his waist and the slightest traces of moisture on his bare chest.  She suddenly regrets not lingering longer in the bathroom with him after her own shower, but this chore was more important.

“I would have preferred to burn these sheets, but with the shortage of linens in the bunker, I had to settle for sterilizing them with hot water and bleach instead,” she says with a half a smirk on her lips as she tucks the final corner under the cot.  “I did, however, burn her collection of tank tops in the furnace,” which she says with a full-on unapologetic smirk as she looks up at Wyatt and adds, “I regret nothing.”

Knowing better than to allow the topic of his ex-wife linger in the air longer than necessary, Wyatt slinks up to Lucy and wraps his arms around her waist. “Nor should you,” he says as he nods his head down for what he intends to be a brief kiss. Lucy, however, places her hand up to his cheek and gives a gentle, but firm pull on his beard to keep his face close as she deepens the kiss causing a satisfied groan to escape Wyatt’s throat.  When their lips finally part, they’re both a bit breathless as they press their foreheads together.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what did I do to deserve that?”, he asks enjoying the warmth of her breath mixing with his.

Lucy tilts her head back so that she can look into Wyatt’s eyes while she runs her hand through his damp hair. She starts to blush in anticipation of her confession, but she and Wyatt agreed long ago to no longer allow things between them to go unspoken.  “I think that may have been a sympathy kiss for how badly I feel for the Wyatt out there,” she says using her eyes to gesture toward what exists outside of their closed door.

He smiles at this beautiful woman whose compassion and capacity to forgive still knows no bounds despite all that Rittenhouse has done to them since they first met six years ago. “Well, the poor schmuck out there hasn’t earned a kiss like that, yet. He has months of groveling to do first,” Wyatt says without remorse.

“I didn’t make you grovel,” Lucy replies defensively and playfully hits his chest with her fist.  Wyatt looks at her with raised eyebrow, which immediately reminds her that this man knows her better than she knows herself sometimes.  “OK, maybe a little,” she relents with a laugh.

Unable to suppress his own laughter, Wyatt pulls her tighter to him adding, “And yet it was still for less time than I deserved.”  His mirth subsides a little as he lifts his hand to her cheek and uses the pad of his calloused thumb to trace over the scar that is still visible on Lucy’s left cheekbone.

Lucy gives Wyatt a half-smile and a soft kiss on the lips before swiftly pulling his towel from his waist and walking away to hang it on the hook on the door.

“Hey!”

“Oh, don’t be so modest,” she chides as she tosses him a pair of boxer briefs from present-day Wyatt’s trunk case. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replies knowing full well that she’s trying to lighten the mood before he succumbs to the guilt that still hovers over him.  While he dresses, Lucy slides under the bed sheet which is still warm from the dryer and waits for him to join her.

Wyatt checks to make sure the door is securely closed to their room before turning off the light and settling into bed.  Without conscious thought, their bodies immediately fall into a comfortable embrace with legs and arms intertwined and torsos aligned perfectly as if they were always meant to mold as one.  

As their eyes adjust to darkness, Lucy lets out a small sigh. “You’re still too hard on yourself,” she says with her head on Wyatt’s chest.  “Just like you were when you sat beside me on that bunker floor after Rufus died.” Lucy could feel Wyatt’s catch his breath when she said their friend’s name, but she presses on. “But the ironic part is that seeing you at your lowest low is what helped me to claw my way out of mine. I mean that day I lost my mother, one of my best friends, and I got my ass handed to me by Emma. I lost so much that day, but hearing you blame yourself for Rufus. That I couldn’t bear. I wasn’t going to let you go down a path where I could lose you, too.”

Wyatt pulls her closer to him and presses a kiss into her hair. “You know right now, I’m lying on that damn couch out there grateful that you saved me once again?  I spent so much of my life lost and adrift, making one bad choice after another – even when I was certain I was doing everything I was supposed to do. But I was fighting for the wrong thing then.  I was fighting for the past and the family that I thought I had, instead of the family I found and the future that I wanted.”

Lucy lifts her upper body and to prop up her head on her arm so she can face Wyatt.  “And right now, I’m lying in my cot thinking ‘That idiot couldn’t say he loved me four weeks ago?’”

In the shadows, Lucy can see Wyatt look crestfallen for less than half a minute before he sees her smile. He immediately props himself up and rolls over so that he is on top of her while being careful to distribute his weight on his forearms.  Her laugh in response is music to his ears.

“Careful, soldier,” she says between giggles. “I’ve been trained by the best that the US Army has to offer.  I could easily flip you over and have you pinned in less than sixty seconds.”

“I have no doubt you could,” Wyatt replies kissing her on the mouth as he rolls back over to his right side pulling Lucy back into their original position with her head on his chest and her left arm draped over his stomach. “Lucy,” he asks, “do you think maybe you should go talk to her? I mean you did just lose your mother. Maybe it would help to give her a shoulder to cry on?”

“No,” Lucy says without hesitation. “When it comes to Carol Preston, I am not the person to lend a sympathetic ear. Plus, you know the rules, the less we tell them or clue them in to what their future selves will learn and experience, the safer it is for everyone.”

Wyatt silently but emphatically agrees.  He wouldn’t risk changing the past that led to this future with his Lucy for anything.

“Although,” Lucy says suddenly, “you may want to warn that Wyatt to not forget my birthday in two years.”

Wyatt laughs heartily.  “You’re never going to let that one go, are you?”

“Not a chance,” she replies.  “Besides,” Lucy continues, “believe me that just seeing the two of us – knowing what is waiting for her, it’s given that Lucy the hope she needs to keep moving forward.”

Wyatt, who had been absent mindedly running his right hand back and forth over Lucy’s left arm, continues to graze his hand down her forearm until their hands meet and fingers intertwine.  With his thumb and index finger he seeks out the base of her left ring finger caressing what to him is glaringly absent.

“If you wanted to give her something to hope for, why did you have us take off our wedding rings before we arrived?”, he asks.

Lucy takes Wyatt’s hand and places it on her hip as she changes position, so that she is straddling him. “Because I would never deprive her of the surprise of you proposing to her.  It was the best day of my life.”

“So far, you mean,” Wyatt says as he lifts his left hand to caress her face, and Lucy closes her eyes and instinctively leans into his touch with visions of a future full of happiness with their family reunited with Rufus, a home outside of this underground bunker and children free of the burden of the Rittenhouse legacy.

Returning to the present, she looks into the eyes of the man she loves and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> The summer of Timeless fanfics starts now! Thanks for reading!


End file.
